rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reunion
Reunion is the twelfth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 257th episode overall. It aired on July 28th, 2014. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Carolina *Epsilon *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Space Pirates *Locus *Felix *Control Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Doyle New Republic *Kimball *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters *Smith Plot At a secret forest base, in the present day, Emily Grey treats Carolina’s leg wound, and is soon introduced to her and Epsilon. The Reds then comment on Felix’s betrayal and the attack by the Space Pirates, where Grif expresses his belief that the Freelancers are behind it. Carolina assures him that Project Freelancer has been dealt with and isn’t responsible for anything. Epsilon then adds that he left with Carolina in order to recover stolen Freelancer equipment from the pirates, and believed the group would be safe without them. Tucker, however, expresses his anger over their departure, in which Epsilon calls him a "whiny bitch," prompting Tucker to shoot at him. Afterwards, Carolina informs the group that she and Epsilon discovered that the space pirates have acquired Freelancer equipment and are mass-producing advanced versions of it that do not require the assistance of an A.I. to operate. Confused, Simmons points out that the Freelancer equipment was confiscated by the UNSC. However, Carolina states that after the UNSC confiscated the Freelancer tech, they placed it on the ship carrying the Blood Gulch Crew, which, unfortunately, crashed on Chorus. Epsilon and Carolina then suggest that someone managed to ensure that the ship crash specifically on Chorus in order to gain the Freelancer equipment, and were even able to work their way into their forces. Because of this, Carolina tells the group that they cannot trust anyone until they locate the ones truly responsible. Tucker then states that they warn the New Republic and the Federal Army about their discoveries and suggest using some Teleportation Grenades to get to them. Unfortunately, Carolina and Epsilon explain that the mercenaries monitor various open radio channels and Carolina recalls that when the Reds and Blues radioed Donut from the crash site, Locus tracked down the call towards the forest hideout, nearly catching Epsilon and her there. The two then conclude that the mercenaries are most likely keeping themselves close to Kimball and Doyle and that they must obtain more intel before making their next move. Meanwhile, Felix and Locus argue over Carolina's infiltration and the Blood Gulch Crew's escape until they are soon interrupted by Control. Control orders the two to prevent the Blood Gulch Crew from contacting their armies and plans to use their escape as an advantage. To do this, Control decides to use the Blood Gulch Crew as martyrs by having Felix and Locus report to their respective armies and inform them that the Reds and Blues are dead, in order to push the factions towards one final confrontation. Agreeing with Control's plan, Felix and Locus do what they are told. Transcript To be written... Gallery 12 1200002.png 12 1200004.png Blue Team - S12E12.png Red Team S12.png Carolina beginning to inform the Red's and Blue's - S12E12.png 12 1200006.png 12 1200007.png 12 1200008.png 12 1200009.png 12 1200010.png Trivia *This episode was originally entitled, "Reunion," but was soon changed to "The Reunion," possibly to differentiate itself from the Revelation episode of the same name. *Caboose's depression over Epsilon's departure in Season 11 is mentioned in this episode. *This episode reveals that Control is mainly responsible for the crash of the UNSC ship carrying the Reds and Blues on Chorus, in order to obtain the Project Freelancer equipment stored on the ship; although several members of the Blood Gulch Crew also helped cause the ship to crash themselves. **Simmons is also revealed to have been involved in causing the ship to crash by updating the ship's navigation system. Video S12E12 Category:Episodes Category:Season 12